The invention relates to apparatus used to coat or treat two sides of a stream of articles. Particularly, the invention relates to devices used for applying seasoning onto both sides of a stream of food product.
In the production of some snack foods, a stream of snack food product is coated with a seasoning. One current method of applying seasoning to a stream of snack food product includes tumbling the food product within a drum while dispensing seasoning from an elevated trough within the drum, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,324.
Another method of applying seasoning to a stream of snack food product is to pass the food product along a first conveyor beneath a seasoning-dispensing device such as a sprayer or a spreader-feeder, and to dribble-feed, or spray, seasoning onto the product. This method is effective for one-sided coating. To apply seasoning to the second side of the food product requires a second conveyor beneath the seasoning-dispensing device and a seasoning-dispensing device above the second conveyor. The product is dropped from the first conveyor to the second conveyor.
Turning the product from the first side to the second side is achieved during the drop in a random manner, thus the second side exposure of the food product to the seasoning varies greatly.
The invention provides a compact spreader apparatus that applies a coating of particles on both sides of a stream of articles. Particularly, the invention provides a compact seasoning spreader apparatus that applies a coating of seasoning on both sides of food product conveyed in a stream.
The invention provides a cost effective and compact apparatus for effectively turning a product steam over 180 degrees.
The spreader apparatus includes a first conveyor or feeder arranged at a first elevation, and a second conveyor or feeder arranged at a second, lower elevation. The first conveyor includes a first inlet and a first outlet. The second conveyor includes a second inlet and a second outlet. The first outlet is arranged above the second inlet of the second conveyor. A turning apparatus is arranged between the first and second conveyors. Product conveyed on the first conveyor exits the first conveyor at the first outlet, is turned over 180 degrees by the turning apparatus, and deposits on the second inlet end of the second conveyor. The second conveyor conveys the product to the second outlet where the product exits the spreader apparatus.
A particle dispensing device is arranged above both the first and second conveyors. Particles, such as seasoning, delivered by the spreader device are dispersed onto a first side of the stream of product on the first conveyor, and on a second side of the stream of product on the second conveyor. Preferably, the conveyors are arranged at a 90xc2x0 angle to each other, in plan.
The turning apparatus can include a discharge lip that extends from the first outlet obliquely downwardly toward the second conveyor, and a curved turning plate or wall, spaced from the discharge lip. Product flows between the lip and the turning plate, turns over and is delivered onto the second conveyor.
The curved turning plate can be arranged to blend into a declined distribution plate to deliver the product stream across a width of the second conveyor. The curved turning plate and the declined distribution plate can be carried by the second conveyor to vibrate therewith, or can be carried by the first conveyor to be vibrated therewith. In either case the clearance or gap between the outlet of the first conveyor, particularly the edge of the discharge lip, and the curved turning plate can be adjusted to correspond to the size and shape of the particular product being conveyed to ensure a complete turning over of the product stream.
The second conveyor can include a discharge chute at an outlet thereof for feeding the thus coated product onto a weigh scale or onto a further conveyor or belt.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will be become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.